


Housesitting

by satb31



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satb31/pseuds/satb31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is housesitting at his parents’ townhouse, and he invites Combeferre and Jehan to join him in their hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housesitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirambella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/gifts).



> Pure, unadulterated PWP — a longer version of a three-sentence fic, and proof of why I don’t usually write such things.

Courfeyrac was housesitting at his parents’ townhouse for a week while they were traveling abroad, which meant he had an entire week away from the cramped apartment he shared with Marius. The job was fairly easy — all he had to do was take in the mail and walk the dog — and in exchange he received unfettered access to two of his favorite rooms in their house — the well-stocked wine cellar and their enormous hot tub.

On his first night in the house, he reveled in the solitude, happy to be away from the prattling of his roommate. He padded down to the basement wine cellar and picked out a fine vintage of red, which he brought upstairs to the kitchen, where he uncorked it and decanted it into a very large, very expensive crystal glass. Balancing his wine and his phone, he made his way up two flights of stairs, past the bedrooms on the floor above, and up to the roof, where the hot tub awaited. He placed the glass and the bottle on the lip of the tub and flipped on the switch to start the jets — and as the water began to gurgle, he stripped naked and plunged in, lying back against one of the pulsating jets and sighing deeply. He reached for his glass and took a long sip — and as he started to feel the wine pulsating through his system, an idea popped into his head and he reached for his phone, a smirk creeping across his face.

“Come on over — it’s getting hot in here,” Courfeyrac typed, taking a picture of himself with a leering smile over the rim of his glass, his gleaming bare chest visible above the water.

And he texted the picture to Combeferre.

**

At that moment Combeferre was sitting at the Musain with Prouvaire — they had been camped out at a corner table for almost three hours, and were well into their second bottle of wine. The conversation between them had been wide-ranging, from literature and theatre to education — and as the wine continued to flow, their tongues loosened and they had found themselves discussing Courfeyrac, who had ended his relationship with Prouvaire four months ago. He and Combeferre had been dating for just over three months, and the medical student was eager to discuss their mutual lover with the young poet.

“Did he ever do that thing with his tongue to you?” Combeferre asked, leaning in confidentially.

Prouvaire colored and looked away, nodding vigorously. “It’s completely obscene,” he admitted, just as Combeferre’s phone buzzed with an incoming text.

Combeferre picked up the phone and peered at it, chuckling at the sight of Courfeyrac in the hot tub with the glass of wine. “Speak of the devil,” he said wryly, turning the phone so Prouvaire could see the photo.

Prouvaire felt a slight twinge of longing for that particular devil — he hadn’t taken any new lovers since the break-up. “You should go,” he encouraged Combeferre. “It will be much more interesting than hanging around in a bar with me.”

Combeferre reached over impulsively and touched Prouvaire’s hand. “Come with me,” he blurted, emboldened by the alcohol in his system. “I don’t think Courfeyrac will mind.”

Prouvaire laughed. “Mind? More like the greatest sexual fantasy he’s ever had, other than maybe having you and Enjolras at the same time.”

“As if that will ever happen,” Combeferre scoffed as he began typing into his phone. “Mind if I bring Prouvaire?” he texted, then tossed the phone on the table.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the phone buzzed again. Prouvaire snatched it before Combeferre could reach it, then laughed loudly when he saw that the reply was a simple one.

A dozen exclamation points.

**

The front door was unlocked — even though Courfeyrac’s main duty was to watch his parents’ house, he was generally pretty lax with security. At this point Prouvaire took the lead, as he had accompanied Courfeyrac on one of his housesitting adventures when they were a couple, so he made his way up the two flights of stairs to the roof deck as Combeferre trailed behind, gazing around at the impeccably decorated townhouse that Prouvaire had clearly been to many times before.

When they arrived upstairs, Courfeyrac was still in the hot tub facing them, his arms spread out as he leaned back against the edge of the tub. “Good evening, lads,” he drawled, tapping his fingers on the edge. “It’s good to see you, Jehan — it’s been far too long,” he added.

“I don’t recall you complaining it being too long in the past,” Jehan deadpanned as he kicked off his sneakers and peeled off his tattered t-shirt and well-worn cargo shorts, revealing a surprisingly well-muscled body under his loose clothing.

“Still going commando, I see,” Courfeyrac said, trying to sound casual as he pursed his lips as he looked Prouvaire up and down. Combeferre, for his part, had only managed to unbutton his shirt and stood fingering his shirttails as he stared at Jehan, sucking his stomach in as he admired his friend’s physique.

“Another thing I don’t recall you complaining about in the past,” Prouvaire remarked as he descended the stairs into the hot tub, immersing himself in the water with a long sigh.

“Come on, Combeferre — take your pants off and get in here,” Courfeyrac urged. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Combeferre was starting to regret his earlier boldness, but he slipped off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. For a moment he contemplated leaving his gray briefs on, then thought the better of it and stripped them off as well — revealing his modest arousal. 

The corners of Courfeyrac’s mouth turned up in an impish smile. “Well, hello there, citizen,” he teased, as Prouvaire looked over his shoulder approvingly.

Combeferre ignored them both and followed them into the steaming water, taking the seat next to his boyfriend, who slipped his arm around him, using his free hand to lightly cup Combeferre’s erection. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?” Courfeyrac asked lasciviously, nuzzling Combeferre’s ear, his own cock stiffening at the thought.

There was a sudden splash of water, as Prouvaire moved behind Courfeyrac, pressing his erection into Courfeyrac’s back as he kissed the back of his neck. “I think you should take care of both of us,” Prouvaire breathed against Courfeyrac’s wet skin. “Seeing as you’re the host here,” he added, letting his fingers rediscover Courfeyrac’s still-familiar body.

Courfeyrac groaned at the thought — a thought that went right to his cock. “I can do that,” he said in a strangled voice.

“Excellent,” Combeferre said, hoisting himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the hot tub, his feet still dangling in the water and his long, slender cock at full attention now. “Prouvaire and I were just talking about your oral skills earlier,” he said, trying to sound casual.

Courfeyrac took the hint and positioned himself between Combeferre’s legs, stroking the insides of his thighs. “Were you now? Good oral skills are what every lawyer needs,” he said, planting a tiny kiss on the tip of Combeferre’s cock. “I can show them off for both of you if you like,” he offered as he curled his thumb and forefinger around the base of Combeferre’s shaft.

“I have a better idea,” Prouvaire said, splashing his way out of the hot tub. “Do you still have lube in the dresser in your old bedroom?” he called out as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Top left drawer,” Courfeyrac murmured as he closed his mouth around Combeferre’s cock, taking him into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head as Combeferre moaned his approval.

**

Prouvaire returned quickly, tugged the towel off again, and plunged back into the hot tub, the lube in his hand. He slicked the fingers on his left hand and positioned himself behind Courfeyrac, placing his right hand on Courfeyrac’s hip to steady him as he touched his index finger to Courfeyrac’s entrance.

Courfeyrac whimpered around Combeferre’s throbbing cock, which brought a grin to Prouvaire’s face. He thrust his finger inside Courfeyrac, and moved it in ever widening circles — just as he remembered that he liked it. 

“More?” Prouvaire asked, his own arousal growing as he watched his two friends — Combeferre’s head thrown back in ecstasy, Courfeyrac nodding as he took more and more of Combeferre’s length into his mouth. Prouvaire inserted his middle finger inside Courfeyrac and began scissoring his fingers back and forth, slowly opening him up.

“Jesus, Jehan, will you just fuck me already,” Courfeyrac begged, releasing Combeferre’s cock for a moment, leaving his current boyfriend gasping at his brief absence.

“Still so demanding,” Prouvaire said, shaking his head as he withdrew his fingers and reached over for the lube. He slicked his thick cock and put his hands on Courfeyrac’s hips, lining himself up at Courfeyrac’s entrance — and pushing inside.

As Prouvaire gasped at the tightness around his cock — it had definitely been too long since he’d done this — Combeferre placed his hand gently on Courfeyrac’s curls to steady him. The three men quickly found a rhythm — Prouvaire thrust harshly into Courfeyrac as Combeferre moved his hips in a slight upward motion into Courfeyrac’s mouth, who was taking in as much of Combeferre as he could.

Combeferre was the first to come, calling out a string of expletives as he did so. Courfeyrac deftly swallowed everything his boyfriend had to give, then released his cock from his mouth, licking his full lips. Prouvaire took advantage and pulled him closer, thrusting even deeper than before, enjoying the sound of Courfeyrac’s ever-louder moans.

“Ferre—help,” Prouvaire pleaded, his voice getting ragged. “Your hands—” he trailed off.

Combeferre was still recovering, his breath coming in short bursts, but he lowered himself back into the water and quickly took Courfeyrac’s cock in his long hands. He began stroking it in an upward motion, feeling him get even harder as he gripped him, watching his brown eyes get glassy as he gripped him just as he knew he liked it. 

The intimacy of their touch was too much for Prouvaire, who came with three quick grunts. He pulled out and sank back onto the bench of the hot tub, still enraptured by the sight of Combeferre making Courfeyrac come apart in his hands.

“Not—in—the—tub—” Courfeyrac gasped, his characteristic fastidiousness never far from the surface.

Combeferre let go of his cock and eased the smaller man up onto the edge of the tub. “I guess you’ll have to come in my mouth then,” he said just before he swallowed him down, his lips ghosting the dark hair at the base of his cock and his hands stroking his muscular thighs. Courfeyrac whimpered at the warmth of Combeferre’s mouth on his cock and the sensation of his tongue flicking along the shaft. It was not long before Courfeyrac orgasmed loudly and messily, painting Combeferre’s lips and cheeks with his come.

Combeferre reached over the side and and wiped off his face with Prouvaire’s discarded towel, then slid back into the hot tub, his jaw sore and his heart still pounding. Courfeyrac had collapsed where he was, on his back along the side of the tub, while Prouvaire remained chin deep in the bubbles, humming contentedly.

They remained there for a few minutes, the only audible sounds their heavy breathing and the gurgling hot tub — until Courfeyrac finally broke the silence.

“So — who should I invite over now?” he asked innocently.


End file.
